Hunger's Oasis
by Elric-Chan
Summary: With Kiba and Tsume stranded in the desert, it's only a matter of time before Tsume finally loses it, and Kiba's going to pay the price. [lemon]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain.**

**Goodness. I've finally came to the impossible. A TsumexKiba smut.**

**My first yaoi ever happened to be a TsumexKiba, one that totally appalled me because I loved Wolf's Rain and could not believe what I was seeing before my very own eyes. Now I love yaoi. Well, anyway, upon seeing that first fic, I swore that I would never ever write anything as horrible as that, ever.**

**Well, now I'm doing it. God forbid.**

**I've wanted to write this for a long time. I've had this idea for probably almost a year now, but I never got around to writing it. So now I am.**

**God help us all.**

**WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR**

Kiba stared all around him at his surroundings. A desert. An abandoned, barren desert.

And he was alone.

_**HUNGER'S OASIS**_

Being alone had never bothered Kiba, and now was no exception. He was fine. He could survive on his own. But being alone was not his problem mentally.

He was the only thing there, besides hard earth and sand. Which meant that there wasn't anything to eat. He could outlast the hunger, for a while, thriving on the moonlight, but there would come a point where even that wouldn't be enough to sustain him. He didn't think that he would be in this place for too long; he was simply lost and would find a way back onto the road to Paradise soon enough. He would find his friends along the way, too.

But, regardless, he made a silent vow to run down the next living creature he saw and eat it.

That time came fairly quickly. He heard the rustle of feet before he saw the beast. He turned sharply to see a mass of gray lunge at him, fangs bared, and he fought back. He snarled, and the beast snarled. They lashed at each other with their claws and teeth, and Kiba realized that this was another wolf.

Moreover, it was Tsume.

"Tsume!"

The gray wolf stopped its attack, and studied Kiba with unblinking amber eyes.

"Kiba...?"

"Tsume! How did you find me?"

"Find you?" Tsume barely scoffed. "I'm lost too, ya know."

"Sorry... about that..." Kiba said, scanning the horizon again. "I thought you were food."

"So did I," Tsume replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have attacked you like that."

Kiba sighed, and continued walking. He was glad to see Tsume, and then again he wasn't. He would rather have found an animal that he could have killed and eaten, and now, if such an animal would be found, he would have competition for food. He turned slightly, seeing an unruffled Tsume walking behind him, licking a wound on his forearm.

As the sun finally began to set in all of its fiery glory, Kiba stopped short. He thought... but, no... he couldn't be sure.

"Kiba... is that... a tree?"

So he wasn't imagining it. He broke into a run, disturbing the carefully swirled sand in his path. He could see it. There were trees, and a pond. He joyfully leapt into the water, and Tsume stopped at the edge of the nearest tree.

"So it's real then?"

"Of course it's real!" Kiba shouted, drenching his hair in water.

"You look just like a child," Tsume said, watching as Kiba shook his dripping head. A smile touched the corners of his lips. Kiba could be really cute, in moments like these.

XXX

Tsume watched as Kiba slept, close to a rock under a tree. He didn't know how he could have overlooked it, but Kiba was... the boy was beautiful. His shirt had gotten soaked in the process of frolicking in the water, and so Kiba had just taken it off. It was lying discarded by the pond, and Kiba was sleeping on his jacket. He had left his pants on for the sake of things, but that didn't stop Tsume from looking at every inch of exposed skin that he could.

The fact that they were alone out here in this desert, where no one could find them... it felt almost like a challenge.

He scooped some water up in his hands and threw it over Kiba's face.He smirked as the young wolf sat up, his face wet and furious.

"Tsume, what the hell?"

Tsume laughed out loud. "It's just so funny."

Kiba snorted, turning a cold shoulder to the other wolf.

"And besides," Tsume said. "You're cute when you're mad."

"What?" Kiba turned his head slowly, seeing Tsume's eyes glinting. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and his body trembled. He watched carefully as Tsume's hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Tsume?"

"Kiba." Tsume laughed again, as though he were mocking the younger one. His fingers trailed delicately over Kiba's collarbone, and he dug his nails in slightly, leaving a thin streak of red blood behind. Kiba winced, merely shutting his eyes for a moment, and opened then to see Tsume's tongue dart out to lick the blood away.

"Tsume... why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"But what if...?"

"Who's going to catch us?" he murmured, leaning over to suck on the soft flesh of Kiba's neck. The white wolf moaned, arching his neck to allow Tsume's lips more access. Tsume was surprised; Kiba was more willing than he'd first thought he would be. Kiba's hands tensed in the sand as Tsume moved to his chest, teasing his nipples.

"You like that...?"

"Oh yes, very much," Kiba replied, as sarcastically as he could while fighting off waves of pleasure. "Tsume...!"

Tsume's hands slipped down to Kiba's pants, not quite taking them off, but not letting Kiba's growing arousal off the hook either. He stroked the lap of the denim slowly, while claiming Kiba's lips as his own.

Kiba had never been kissed, that was obvious. Tsume's tongue had no trouble pushing past Kiba's lips, and the gray wolf was getting enjoyment from watching him struggle to keep up. He eased the zipper down from Kiba's pants, but still, he made no move to take them off.

"Tsume... get on with it..."

Tsume smirked again, his hand now swiftly palming Kiba's erection throught the cloth. Kiba threw his head back. Tsume was so good he wanted to scream. He hissed as he felt Tsume's teeth nip at his abdomen, right above the pant line. Looking down, he could see that Tsume was hard as well. His hand tentavively reached out to Tsume's lap, but the older wolf caught him.

"You want to get me off?"

Kiba shrank back. He wasn't used to hearing such dirty terms, nor did he know exactly what they meant. Tsume laughed at him again, pulling away the buckle of his own pants. He pulled them down, and Kiba felt his heart rate speed up considerably. There was Tsume, fully clothed except for his throbbing member now standing erect and waiting for Kiba.

Tsume's hand went to it, and he pumped himself a few times. Kiba felt his cock dripping just watching Tsume do this to himself. Tsume stopped, looking up at the other. Kiba's hand went to the wolf's erection, and he proceeded to do just as Tsume instructed. His hand was hot from the friction, and when Tsume came into his open palm, he lifted his sticky, moist fingers to his tongue.

Tsume looked up, sweating and panting. He saw Kiba tasting him, and he fairly ripped the boy's pants from his legs, lifting them to face level. He took Kiba's already hard and wet member into his mouth, sucking down the entire length. He shoved his fingers roughly into Kiba's entrance, vaguely hearing the scream from below him.

Kiba was in ecstasy. He threw his head back, feeling sand embed in his hair. His body was tingling, burning with a heat he'd never experienced before. Tsume's lips were still plunging up and down his swollen shaft, his fingers still roaming mercilessly around inside of him.

And suddenly, he felt it. An explosion from deep inside unlike anything he had felt before. With a night-peircing scream, he came into Tsume's open and waiting mouth, his body jerking uncontrollably. His fingers dug into the sand, and he felt Tsume lower his hips to the ground. His breath was coming quickly and erractically, and the gray wolf was no different.

As Tsume lay down next him, Kiba whispered something. Tsume strained an ear to listen; the only thing he could hear was the pounding of the blood in his veins.

"How come I'm naked and you have clothes?" Kiba said weakly, sighing. Tsume managed a laugh, and sat up, easily removing his loosened leather pants and jacket. He slipped into the cool water of the pond, making a nosie of relief as it hit his stinging body. Kiba slowly joined him, also sighing as the coolness struck him.

Tsume kissed him slowly, letting his tongue slip into Kiba's mouth. This time Kiba was ready, his tongue clashing with Tsume's in a silent battle, when he learned his next important lesson:

Breathe.

He gasped as he pulled away from Tsume, taking a lungful of air while the older looked on in interest.

"You've got so much to learn," he said bemusedly. Kiba's wicked eyes turned to him.

"I've got all night." he said, grinning.

Tsume pulled him in for another kiss, whispering softly on his lips:

"I think you'll learn just fine."

**_OWARI_**

**WRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWR**

**A/N: Phew. I've outdone myself. The surprising thing is, that smut was no trouble at all for me to write. I was fretting about it in the beginning, but when I got to writing it, it was too easy.**

**And sorry I had to go and make Kiba the little ukie boy, but Tsume's just so much more dominant-like, you know?**

**Happy Reading!**


End file.
